The invention generally relates to commercial clothes dryers that have front-loading doors with glass windows, and more particularly relates to door bar handles for such clothes dryer doors.
Many clothes dryers, especially those of the commerical type, have a front-loading door with a glass window so as to provide a view of the drying chamber. These windows are susceptible to damage or breakage, and they are particularly susceptible in a stacked dryer configuration where the door of the bottom dryer is relatively close to the floor. More specifically, in a stacked dryer configuration where one dryer is supported on top of another, the glass window or pane of the lower door may typically be only 21" off the floor as compared to a single or unstacked dryer configuration where the door may typically be 43" off the floor. With a glass door positioned relatively close to the floor, carts or the like can easily be pushed into it, and also it can be kicked.